Imaginacion o Realidad
by Loriloqui
Summary: Una chica con una vida triste...un accidente...algo imposible...muerte


Imaginacion o Realidad  
  
Caminando por la calle me encuentro, es horrible detesto mi vida, no tengo amigos, mi madre nunca esta conmigo y mi padre ni se preocupa por mi, en el colegio tengo notas muy buenas, pero a nadie le caigo bien, el director es un pervertido, siempre anda seduciendo a las jovencitas y luego se da la fama de hombre respetable, las maestras dicen que soy una chica totalemente indisiplinada.  
  
Hoy en clase de Fisica estaba tan aburrida que de mi mochila saque mi libro de Harry Potter, me puse a leerlo obviamente, pero la profesora me descubrio, ademas de que me lo quito, me mando para la oficina del director, el hombre comenzo con su sermon que tanto odiaba y luego intento sobre pasarse conmigo, en ese mismo instante le plante tremenda galleta y sali conrriendo, detestaba ese colegio, odiaba todo eso.  
  
Corria hacia algun lugar en donde me pudiera sentir bien, pero no encontraba ninguno, en todos habian recuerdos, estaba ya cansada de correr cuando en una esquina doblo y veo que algunas personas estan amontonadas, juro que no fue mi intencion acercarme, pero es que esa era la ruta hacia mi casa, debia cruzar por ahí, cuando cruzo, escucho el sonido de un disparo y siento que algo me golpea en el estomago.  
  
Caigo al pavimento, dolor en la cabeza, en el estomago, en todo el cuerpo. Alguien dice "le dio! Busquen una ambulancia! Corran!", siento que voy perdiendo el sentido poco a poco, se oscurece todo, pero veo unos ojos verdes brillantes, no lo podia creer, eran los de el, era imposible, siento que me sacuden.  
  
-Hey!! Estas bien?- me dice cuando abro los ojos- estas palida yo...si –digo todavia mirandolo fijamente- eres tu? Quien?-dice el miradola entre curioso y divertido Harry Potter el nino del libro-dice ella Pues si soy Harry Potter, pero no tengo ningun libro-dice el – creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, ven acompaname Si seguro-dice ella y agarra la mano que el le extiende  
  
El la lleva a una sala del castillo en donde se encontraban, ella no podia salir de su asombro, era hermoso, increible, estaba en Hogwarts y con Harry Potter, pero...y ella donde estaba? Ella estaba consiente de haber estado hacia unos minutos caminando por la calle de su cuidad lejos de Inglaterra y Hogwarts, que era lo que pasaba?.  
  
ven de seguro te sentiras mejor-dice el mostrandole un sillon en donde podia sentarse podrias abrazarme?-dice ella con un poco de vergüenza claro-dice Harry y la abraza sentandose junto con ella en el sillon- de donde eres? De que casa? De ninguna, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, solo hace unos momentos estaba caminado en la calle- dice ella Que raro, pero igual ya te encuentras bien?-dice el viendola a los ojos y derrepente se hizo un silencio  
  
Ella lo miraba a los ojos y veia esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, era increible, siempre soñando con vivir una experiencia asi, ir a Hogwarts, sabiendo que era todo ficticio, conocer a Harry Potter, ver que tal era el, ver su mundo, su vida, todo, era realmente sorprendente, Derrepente sintio como el la besaba, era tierno, tranquilo el beso.  
  
El la abrazo con mas fuerza y la beso mas apasionadamente, le encantaba ese beso, antes había besado, pero ninguno se comparaba con ese, era hermoso, sentia el perfume de el, cada vez mas fuerte, se abrazaba a el.  
  
te amo- logro decir antes de que todo desapareciera y ella se encontrara tirada en medio de la calle con una charco de sangre a su alrededor Senorita no cierre los ojos!!-decia un hombre que la sacudia Ya resista –dice una enfermera que le pasaba oxigeno  
  
Ella sentia como cada vez todo se ponia mas oscuro, ya el dolor disminuia, no sentia nada, hasta que todo se oscurecio y no supo mas nada.  
  
Ella habia muerto  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alguien caminaba entre las tumbas del cementerio, era un paso cansado, pero decidido, camino durante un rato largo, hasta que se paro enfrente de una lapida que decia  
  
Natasha Zinter  
1985-2002  
  
La sombra se arrodillo y puso una ramo de flores sobre la tumba, poso sus manos sobre lapida, comenzo a llorar. Lloraba por que esta era la tumba de una de las personas que mas amaba, aunque solo la habia visto uan vez, su imagen se quedo graba en su mente y nunca lo dejaba tranquilo, la habia perdido.  
  
te amo-dijo con el dolor mas grande  
  
Se levanto y debido a la brisa que circulaba por esos lugar en ese momento, la capucha se le callo y un rayo de luna le dio en la cara, era un muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos verdes brillantes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se fue alejando con paso cansado de el lugar.  
  
Mientras una silueta como un fantasma lo observaba y repetia las mismas palabras que el habia dicho hacia solo momentos.  
  
yo tambien te amo- decia ella- mas de lo que te imaginas  
  
Entonces ella fue desapareciendo, ya que su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad y su alma estaba tranquila, el se retiraba con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, pero los dos habían vivido algo que no sabian si era imaginacion o realidad  
  
Hola!!  
  
Ssssniiiff...si triste verdad? Otro fic triste para mi colección, bien espero que les alla gustado y que dejen sus comentarios en mi libro de visitas, trate de hacer algo diferente, este fic es un poco extraño, este fic me llevo poco tiempo, pero me gusto muchissimo escribirlo.  
  
Saludos  
  
Ciao Mary Krum 


End file.
